El nuevo  despertar
by kiras70
Summary: Por que…acaso no me amabas. Por que me cambiaste por ella, ¿por que me asesinaste? encontrare al culpable y lo haré pagar. Cada lágrima la cobrare, cada cicatriz, cada año y cada dolor me los pagara.


Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

(Por que…acaso no me amabas. Por que me cambiaste por ella, ¿por que me asesinaste? encontrare al culpable y lo haré pagar. Cada lágrima la cobrare, cada cicatriz, cada año y cada dolor me los pagara.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tan solo, vació… Parpadeo unos segundos adecuándome a la luz del sol, la ventana sin cortinas da paso a el de lleno en mi cara.

La habitación esta vacía miro a la cama del lado y esta igual a como la dejaste hace mucho, en mi habitación el tiempo corre lento. Suspiro y friego mis ojos una y otra vez ya es una costumbre desde que te fuiste, despierto y hago lo mismo para ver si de una buena vez despierto de este sueño que se torno en pesadilla, pero claro que no resulta, ya no estas y solo queda su aroma.

_Cada vez que te hablaba de nuestro futuro, los momentos de felicidad que tendríamos, tu solo me mirabas en silencio._

_Siempre pensé que al mirarme en silencio tú decías que me querías, que estabas de acuerdo en que pensara en lo feliz que seriamos. _

_Que ilusa fui ahora me doy cuenta que cada vez que me mirabas te aburrías, te hostigaba solo pensabas en que me fuera y te dejara._

_Cada vez que nos besábamos que te decía que te amaba. ¿Tu en mi pensabas?_

_Las disculpas que te pedía al no poderme entregar completamente a ti ya que tenia miedo, miedo a que te aburrieras de mí,te defraudaría al no saber expresarte el amor que te tenia._

_Tu solo te enfadabas y me abrazabas, pensaba que era para consolarme y perdonarme, pero ahora veo que solo era para que no llorara y así no molestarte._

_En las noches pienso que fue mi culpa…quizás no te di todo el amor que necesitabas y ahora ella te da eso y más._

_Me duele pensar, llevo tanto tiempo en ello que me duele hasta respirar. _

_Aun siento tu aroma y aun recuerdo tus besos amargos y llenos de ese amor que un día creí que me tenias._

_La misma pregunta que me es rutinaria preguntarla sin recibir respuesta, dime sasuke ¿eres feliz?... yo quiero que vivas feliz, que sonrías como cuando tuvimos nuestro primer beso, como cuando me desmayaba de la vergüenza siempre ame ver tu sonrisa._

_Aunque no fue tanto tiempo que te ame…solo un año basto para amarte sin condición._

La habitación poco a poco comienza a desaparecer, tornándose blanca completamente, los sonidos desaparecen al igual que todo. Suspiro agobiada ya que todo es igual a como debería ser, día tras día es igual se exactamente lo que iba a pasar tu aparecerás y me tenderas la mano y cuando este a punto de tomarla tu desaparecerás en frente de mis ojos dejando un vació y oscuridad.

Y... hay va… apareces y me tiendes la mano, busco tomarla pero me detengo unos pasos de ti. Algo esta mal esto no es así, me miras y pones una mirada de dolor, te miro y no comprendo. A tu lado aparece ella, tan bella y carismática aquella que te aparto de mi con solo un beso, te toma la cara y te besa con pasión tu comienzas a corresponder y entre los sonidos de los labios golpeándose con pasión susurras su nombre una y otra vez, mi cuerpo cae inerte a sus pies, no puedo controlar el llanto y sollozos de amargura, pero tu solo continuas besándola.

La imágenes pasan por mi cabeza a gran velocidad tú regalándome un lindo auto blanco el día antes de a mi cumpleaños, el abrazo y beso que te di… tu sonrisa.

El día de mi cumpleaños no voy a trabajar, pero no te lo digo, solo salgo a comprar algo rico para desayunar. Me entretengo conversando con una vieja amiga y vuelvo a casa en ese momento te veo. Abro mis ojos y quedo inmóvil, veo como la besas y como mencionas su nombre…sakura…

*ti…ti…ti…ti ti…ti ti…ti ti ti…

- Doctor la paciente del 201 esta Reaccionando...ti ti...ti…

- Llama al doctor uzumaki rápido.

-Si doctor.

-Vamos niña tu puedes ya han sido 2 años, vamos despierta, decía el doctor examinando a la chica.*

Las bolsas caen y tú detienes el apasionado beso, veo como me miras y abres los ojos sorprendido.

Salgo corriendo y de mi bolsillo saco las llaves de el carro, Subo rápidamente lo enciendo y arrancando logro ver como mueves tus labios mas no escucho y sigo a toda velocidad.

En mi camino una curva, presiono el freno…pero este no funciona, desesperada trato muchas veces y al ver aquel árbol cierro mis ojos y me cubro con mis brazos.

*Mis ojos se entre abren y veo una habitación blanca.

-Bienvenida al mundo Hinata…*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí subo este fic, la verdad lo escribí hace tiempo…así que no me maten, por que no he subido más capítulos de los demás, no es que no los tenga solo que me faltan unas líneas más para tener unos capítulos decentes jeje

Bueno este fic Partió siendo un One-shot, bastante extraño y abierto para que sacasen sus propias ideas, pero las ganas de continuarlo matan y las ideas no se quieren ir de mi cabecita jeje… bueno gracias por leer espero les haya gustado.


End file.
